


Like My Lingerie?

by phrankiero (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phrankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie has always had a crush on Gerard. Well a crush on Gerard and her lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Lingerie?

**Author's Note:**

> For courtneylovedcobain, mikey-sleigh, suck-my-merry-tumboner, and ihavenofuckinglifesoyeahhi

Frankie was laying on her best friend’s bed, a beer bottle in her left hand and the girl she had a helpless crush on to her right. Gerard, her best friend and the hottest girl Frankie had ever met. Gerard was the sexy girl with red lipstick and messy hair. She always wore lace underwear and Frankie just knew that she had a matching bra for every pair. She has a few garter belts too. The thought of seeing Gerard in all of that made Frankie’s pussy anxious. 

Before junior prom, Frankie and Gerard were getting ready together and Frankie got a slip of Gerard pushing her boobs up and fixing her lipstick. Frankie immediately started dripping, thinking of pulling aside that lace and licking what’s underneath. She excused herself and hid in the upstairs bathroom. It took her no time to come on her hand. Frankie had better sex with her hand that night than with the girl she grinned against at the after party.

Frankie wanted Gerard. She wanted her bad.

Gerard put her hand on Frankie’s thigh, making her gasp a little. Gerard smirked at Frankie, something mischievous on her mind.

“Frankie, do you want to play dress up,” Gerard asked.

‘What do you mean?” Frankie asked.

“I want you to put on my lingerie.”

Frankie sat up. She was turned on by the idea but she couldn’t let Gerard know that. 

“Why?”

“Because I think you’ll be cute in it,” Gerard smiled before taking a sip of her bear. She took a strand of Frankie’s hair and twirled it around her finger. She let go of it and trailed her finger down Frankie’s chest. Frankie’s breathe slowed as she watched. Gerard hopped off the bed, oblivious to the way Frankie was blushing. Gerard opened a drawer in her dresser.

“I think red is your color. Agreed?” Gerard said as she shuffled around the drawers contents. Receiving only silence in return. Gerard spun around to look at Frankie. Frankie was scared. She didn’t want to strip in front of Gerard. What if she didn’t look good?

“Come on Frankie. I’ll do it with you. I’ll be black and you’ll be red,” Gerard was seducing Frankie and Frankie knew it. She was hopeless. Completely under Gerard’s spell. Frankie bit her lip and looked up under her eye lashes at Gerard.

“Okay,” Frankie gave in. She let Gerard take her hands and pull her up to standing. 

Gerard let go of Frankie and started to undress. Frankie watched like a statue as Gerard pulled her shirt over her head and started to unhook her bra. Gerard slipped it off her shoulders and looked up at Frankie’s fully clothed body.

“Come on Frankie get naked,” Gerard laughed as she started to unbutton her pants. Frankie couldn’t help but stare at Gerard breasts. Gerard didn’t notice, but rather pushed out her chest when she had her pants off.

“Do I need to undress you?”

“Of course not.” Frankie shook her head and laughed. She started to unbutton her shirt and watched Gerard as she pulled off her panties. Frankie took off the rest of her clothes as Gerard walked around her room naked, setting out their undergarments. This was so going into Frankie’s spank bank.

Frankie felt like she was retracting in on herself ,watching her best friend be so confident in her body. She wrapped her arms round her belly as she walked up behind Gerard. Gerard was laying out her lingerie like Christmas linens, leaving no wrinkle.

“Do you like them Frankie?” Gerard asked. Frankie stared at the way the satin reflected Gerard’s bedroom lights.

“I love them.”

“Aw Frankie, I knew you would,” Gerard exclaimed. She turned to Frankie and hugged her. Frankie stood there. She wanted to do different things with their naked bodies. “Now put on the red one,” Gerard piped as she pulled away.

Frankie didn’t pay attention to the way Gerard’s hand brushed against the side of her breast or how her vagina was nearly on hers. Frank wanted to push against her, get them both wet, but she also really wanted to try on Gerard’s lingerie and to see her in it one more time. The lingerie won.

Frankie picked up the red satin bra feeling the way it curved with the padding before putting it on herself. It made her boobs look at least two cup sizes bigger. She might just have to steal this from Gerard later. Next she put on the red underwear. Stepping into it, she could feel eyes on her ass. The satin felt cool against her thighs and as it finally came to rest on her hips, Frankie was in love. She looked down at herself in the lingerie and if she wasn’t in this body she would be fucking it.

“You look so hot Frankie,” Gerard murmured from the bed.

Frankie turned around to see Gerard laying up against her pillows, her black satin garments on display. Frankie hadn’t even noticed Gerard putting her own clothes on. The red satin matched Gerard’s lipstick and made Frankie hot. She was slacking on her watch Gerard being naked duties. Damn it Frankie.

Gerard pat the bed next to her. “Come here.” She smiled and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.

Frankie climbed up to the bed and laid down facing Gerard. She propped her head up on her hand and looked at Gerard as she lit a cigarette. Gerard exhaled, trying to blow a smoke ring or something while Frankie stared at the left over lipstick on the cigarette.

“Why don’t people where this all the time?” Gerard asked. “Its so much hotter than that shit at Victoria’s Secret and it makes a girl feel sexy. “ There was a pause int he conversation before she nudged Frankie’s shoulder. “Do you have any naughty lingerie?”

Frankie shook her head. “Not really. A few pairs of lace underwear but nothing special.” Frankie grabbed for the cigarette and Gerard gave it to her. She inhaled, letting the smoke fill up her lungs.

“We’ll go shopping for some on your birthday,” Gerard declared. “You look so sexy in it. I could just rip it off you.” Gerard bit her lip. Frankie blushed obviously.

Frankie moved her eyes down Gerard’s body. She mapped out every curve with her eyes and when she looked back at Gerard’s face, their eyes met. Frankie blushed and looked down, right at Gerard’s satin covered crotch.

Gerard put her hand on Frankie’s arm. Frankie looked up and before she knew it, Gerard’s red lips were on hers and their bodies were pushing against each other. Frankie slipped her tongue into Gerard’s mouth and from there everything was on high. Gerard put her hand down Frankie’s panties and was rubbing her clit. Frankie started moaning through Gerard’s kisses.

Frankie was feeling on edge when Gerard took her hand out and broke the kiss.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna **do** it.” Gerard said as she put her hands on the sides of Frankie’s panties. “Lift.” Frankie lifted her bum and Gerard slipped off the panties.

Gerard slipped in between Frankie’s thighs and ran her thumb over Frankie’s clit. She pressed her lips against Frankie, smiling as Frankie hummed. SHe began to lick making Frankie gasp at the new sensation. Frankie grabbed Gerard’s hair and spread her legs open a little more, squirming with pleasure. Gerard put her eyes on Frankie’s face, watching it contort with pleasure with each stoke of her tongue.

Its like her tongue is a paint brush, Frankie thought. Paintbrushes. Maybe next time.

Gerard was having the time of her life going down on  Frankie. She smiled when Frankie pulled her hair harder and moaned in delight. Gerard took a finger and swirled it around Frankie’s cunt, teasing her with her tongue until she put her finger inside. Frankie gasped and pulled Gerard’s hair. It was all too much.

Gerard licked Frankie up and down before sucking on her clit. She took her mouth off for a second to see what she was doing to Frankie. Oh was she moaning. Gerard took her finger out of Frankie and rubbed her own clit. She was dripping.

Gerard dove back in, licking Frankie like she was a lollipop. Frankie squirmed and moaned tugging at Gerard’s hair like it was a life raft. She was so close.

Gerard sped up her tongue and watched as Frankie fell apart and came. Frankie drew out a moan and her body shook as Gerard licked her though it. Frankie moaned with each after shock and hummed as Gerard continued to lick her afterwards.

“Gee I like your tongue,” Frankie proclaimed through her bliss.

“I like your pussy.” Gerard smirked as she crawled up to Frankie and kissed her. Franke could taste herself on Gerard’s tongue and chased it, being the greedy bitch she was. Gerard moaned and stuck her hand down her panties again, feeling her own orgasm build.

Frankie broke the kiss and placed her hand on Gerard’s satin covered clit. Gerard pulled her hand out and held it in front of Frankie’s lips. She stuck her tongue out and licked them clean, sucking on the pads of her fingers. Frankie drew patterns on the satin with her fingers, watching Gerard’s eyes bug out impatience.

“Sometime before I die please,” Gerard pleaded.

Frankie smiled and pulled Gerard’s underwear to one side. She spread apart Gerard’s lips marveling at how pretty her pussy was. Gerard took a deep breath as she watched Frankie stick out her tongue and lick her. Gerard pushed back Frankie’s hair as she licked again, adding more pressure this time.

“Oh fuck,” Gerard moaned when Frankie sped up. She knew that she was about to come but she didn’t want to. Frankie’s tongue was like heaven. 

Gerard felt her orgasm build and she let herself cum. She arched her back and grabbed her breasts as she felt her body shake. Frankie took her fingers and licked Gerard’s cum from her pussy, sucking like she was a vampire in need of blood.

“Jesus fuck Frankie,” Gerard exasperated. “Have you ever done that before?”

“Yeah a few times,” Frankie responded as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. 

“We have to do that again.”

“Exclusively?” Frankie asked hopefully. I want to be your girlfriend so bad, Frankie chanted in her head.

Gerard crawled over to Frankie and kissed her lips. “If I knew your tongue could move like that we would have been exclusive a long time ago.”

Frankie pulled her down by her shoulders and kissed the ever living shit out of her. Gerard kissed back, pushing her hand into Frankie’s hair and pushing their bodies together.

They kissed until they got to sleepy and drifted off, Gerard’s panties stained with cum and Frankie’s on the floor. The perfect outfit for the morning when Gerard woke up as the big spoon and stroked Frankie awake.


End file.
